Final Fantasy Mystic Quest
Jared is reading the strategy guide as he plays Mystic Quest. Synopsis Mystic Quest is the most hated Final Fantasy game. Mystic Quest was developed for an American audience, and according to Square Soft, the Americans were idiots. The game is made as an entry-level JRPG, and apparently Americans are so stupid that every copy of the game came with the strategy guide. Jared discusses the initial plot. He once again makes his joke about the game copying the four elements from Final Fantasy, but does a double take when he realizes that this is Final Fantasy. The game attempts some bad humor, and Jared notes that this will happen a lot. After discussing more of the plot, including a mother going into the forest for no reason to save her daughter and an ass-hat that charges 9000GP for an Elixir. The first boss is the Flameus Rex. Jared discusses the combat, which is deliberately basic and simplistic. So it sucks. Enemies are easily killed, but different weapons can provide an advantage on certain enemies such as an axe is good against a tree. It is possible to set the character's partner to automatically hit enemies, but Jared had them set to manual the whole time because he is not an idiot. Jared found the battles so un-stimulating, that he was playing Fire Emblem on the side as he was playing this game. The gameplay isn't bad, it just isn't interesting. Jared likes how enemies visibly take damage as the battles go on. Jared gets the Earth crystal after just one hour of playing. After seeing all the trees restored, Jared manically chops them down. Jared heads to a frozen Aquaria and recruits an emo named Phoebe. The game automatically gives the characters the best items from their inventory, taking away control and making it easier and less interesting. Only a few items can be bought from random people, but are only cheap, and most items never have to actually be bought, leading to money from battling almost useless. Jared gets the water crystal back and continues through to Fireburg. It's a weird place with a hotel with a neon sign (so they have electricity), with a band inside. Jared is angered by the only person who can use Mega Grenades just hand them to him and instructs him to just throw them. Every time the player joins with a partner, everyone else is a higher level and is better than the main character! The player is being carried! After getting the fire crystal, Jared heads to Windia. He ends up in the Alive Forest and cuts down all the trees because F#$k you nature! Jared discusses the lack of map tracking. There is no exploration or freedom, and he compares it to selecting levels in Super Mario World. After more plot, Jared regroups with Kaeli, who is now seven levels ahead of Jared - further proving that everyone else is better than the player! The weapons have over-world uses, and Jared appreciates this small touch. The next boss is a headless horseman with a headless horse. The Rainbow Road is created. "Mario Kart joke". Finally, Jared finds a boss that actually uses tactics - it only took 4/5 of the game. This is followed by an easy boss rush and eventually leads to the Dark King - who is an attention whore. Jared doesn't know why the boss is so weak against the Cure spell - it just does 18000 damage. Jared doesn't care about the scene that shows the minor characters. The final scene plays, and credits roll. Mystic Quest does what it wanted to do, an introduction to real JRPG's. It's way too easy, and newbies could be discouraged. The story is stupid, and the graphics aren't good. The music is OK, but not as good as the rest of the series. It's nowhere near as fun as the real games. It's short so it can be played by new players. Jared's end credits state that the Cure spell kills the final boss in like, three hits. Category:ProReview Category:Videos